Starcrossed Irken Blues
by Rozen14
Summary: An invader banished herself to earth after a death of a comrade, leaving behind her invader heritage, friends, and her Tallests which unknown to her that one of them is in love with her. Now living a life of a human she must keep her identity a secret.
1. The Past, A Job, And A Dance

I do not own Invader Zim. Just my OCs Ally, Chloe, and Mr. Wilkers.

It was a bright sunny morning at the city as a young girl left her home to go to "skool".

"Another day, another good opprotunity to learn!" She said in a happy yet sarcastic tone. "And to be creeped out by that old bat Ms. Bitters....."

The girl had long yet sort of messy brown hair while wearing a red cap backwards, she has emerald green eyes while wearing baggy clothes. As she walked down the path, she heard yelling ahead, so she went to investigate it. She passed a couple of trees and found the source of the yelling: Dib and Zim. Once again they're having their usual squabbles.

"Dammit Zim, just what are you up to this time?" Dib accused the angry green skinned "child".

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out Dib beast! Now get out of the way of ZIM!" Zim snarled.

"Not until you tell me what you're up to!"

The cheerful girl walked up to the two and broke up the fight. "Ok you two that's enough! We're gonna be late and Ms. Bitters isn't gonna be a happy woman when she finds out!"

"What're you talking about, Ally? Ms. Bitters is NEVER happy about anything!" Dib said.

Zim frowned at Dib. "For once I agree with Dib stink! That old human's angrier then his sister!"

"Let's not forget that she moves like a shadow." The girl called Ally said.

Zim started to think about the wicked Ms. Bitters. "Now that you mention it......she DOES act pretty evil to even behave like a normal human being.....just what is she really?"

Ally got closer to Zim and wiggled her fingers in a spooky way. "Nobody knows......."

Zim's eye twitched from his friend's sudden spookiness while Dib stifle a giggle. Ally quickly took Zim and Dib's hands then raced to the skool with them running behind her back.

(Inside the skool)

Ally, Dib, and Zim made it inside Ms. Bitter's classroom just in time. Dib and Zim sat in their usual seats while Ally sat next to Tak. (Yes she's in this story and she is also attending the school)

"Hey Ally." Tak greeted.

"Hey Tak, what's going on?" Ally asked.

"Nothing special, just uhhhhh.....figuring new ways to torment Zim." Tak said a bit hesitatingly as if she was hiding something.

Ally smiled. She knew what was really going on in her friend's life. Like Dib and Gaz she knew that Zim and Tak are both Irkens from the planet Irk. She knows because secretly.......she's an Irken herself in human disguise. The bell rung for the beginning of class as Ms. Bitters rose from her desk.

"Alright you horrible little dirtballs that I despise so much. Take out your books and turn it to page 397 then we will begin our lesson or you will be doomed!"

Ally sighed as she took out her book from her backpack and opened it as the students did the same time. Then the bitter old teacher started speaking.

"Today we're gonna start learning about the medieval era........"

As Ms. Bitters started teaching, all the kids started listening, except for Ally. She already know this stuff since she's been to this skool after she exiled herself from Irk, 2 years ago. Now you're probably wondering why she did a thing like that? And without letting the other Irkens and her Tallests knowing? Well let's take a look into the past.......

_(2 years ago when Ally used to be a ruthless invader)_

_Ally laughed evily as her ship sailed throughout the cosmos. She and her team of Irken soldiers had accomplished the mission of taking over the planet Iceidia. She puts the ship on auto pilot and went to the deck to congratulate her teammates. Her teammates were sitting drinking soda and eating nachos as their team leader arrived with a smile of triumph on her face._

_"Good job team! The Tallests are going to be so pleased when they hear that we took over Iceidia!" Ally praised._

_Everybody cheered. _

_"Im glad we left though....Iceidia's a very cold planet! I didn't think we'd survive there!" One of the irkens spoke as he rubbed his arms._

_"Me neither!" A female irkan spoke._

_Ally chuckled a bit. "Well the important thing is that we're ok and the job is finished. We only got three days until we reach the Massive, so just go ahead and relax!" _

_The teammates whooped with glee as Ally left the room._

_(A couple of days later)_

_Ally wasn't feeling so good. She was lying in her bed feeling really sick. Her skin felt like it was on fire, she coughs from time to time, and she was feeling the shivers. Isa, one of her teammates came to check on her on the first day of their voyage back to the Massive, but she hasn't returned since. Ally's cabin room door opened and one of her teammates called out to her. _

_"Ally! Isa's dead!" _

_Ally managed to get up from bed. She stared at the male irken with horror. "What? What do you mean she's dead?"_

_"She hasn't been feeling well for the past two days! Then I came to check on her in her bedroom and she was lying dead on her bed!"_

_With a little bit of her strength, Ally rushed out of her bedroom and went to Isa's bedroom, she started shaking Isa's limp body. "Isa?" Ally called gently._

_The irken that informed Ally of Isa's death stood outside of Isa's room while a few more came to see what was going on. After shaking Isa gently a few times, Ally finally came to the conclusion that Isa had died from catching the illness. She shook with sadness and began to cry. Her teammates were about to come in to comfort their team leader until she stop them._

_"Don't come in......Im still infected with the illness....and the illness is still inside Isa's body......you must take the escape pods and head over to the Massive, tell the Tallests what happened."_

_"But Ally! What about you? We can help you!" One of the irkens protested._

_"My illness is too dangerous for everyone else! It killed Isa! It could harm not only the others but our Tallests! Is that what you want?" Ally shouted as the tears rushed down her cheeks._

_They shook their heads._

_"Alright then.....now get out of here, hurry!"_

_Ally's teammates took off to escape the ship then Ally rushed to the ship's controls. The escape pods took off as soon as the spaceship turned around, drifting off into space never to return to the Massive or planet Irk._

_(6 months later)_

_Ally's sickness was already broken from the third week of traveling into space but she still felt sad about losing her friend to the illness. The guilt tugged at her squiddly spooch so much that it felt so unbearable. She already buried Isa at the beautiful planet of Floren and gave Isa a final farewell. After traveling in space for six months she finally found another planet that was filled with life. It was a beautiful planet.......it will help her get a fresh new life with no worries, no responsibilities and also trying to find herself, hoping to one day forgive herself for not being strong enough to help Isa. _

_"This is place is perfect.....it will be my new home from now on...." Ally said to herself. _

_(A few hours later of landing on the earth and choosing the disguise of a human girl)_

_Ally used the electric pad to make her house and placed it on the ground. She quickly backed away as soon as the gadget drilled itself into the earth, then suddenly the house started to take shape. It became a medium sized blue house with a sattelite dish on top of the roof, a clean cut lawn with pretty flowers attached. After the electronic cables attaches itself to the other houses in between, Ally quietly comes inside her new home. Then she went downstairs to the basement and typed on the computer. Suddenly she heard a yawn. Ally turned her human disguised head and saw a S.I.R. robot coming downstairs._

_"Master?.......Sir?" The robot called._

_"Lou? Your finally up?" Ally asked as she smiled with relief. _

_"Yes sir! I apologize that my sleep mode lasted for six months." _

_Ally looked at the computer screen and kept on typing. "Its alright Lou, I understand."_

_Lou walked down the stairs and walked closely to his master. "Master? I notice that the planet that we're on is not Irk or the Massive. Are we going back?"_

_Ally shook her head. "No Lou, we're not going back. I did something bad."_

_"What did you do, master?"_

_"I'll explain everything in a minute, in the meantime would you please delete my invader personality from my PAK?"_

_Lou saluted to her. "Yes sir!" _

_Then he started to adjust the PAK as Ally started to tell Lou what happened._

_(End of flashback)_

Ally stared into space of her memories. As she blinked a few times she heard Ms. Bitters voice as she chanted "Doomed.....doomed......doooooooooomed."

Ally silently sighed to herself. Once again she had to listen to the creepy teacher's doomed theories. The medieval era wasn't doomed, it just had to move on to the modern era! Then the bell rang.

"Lesson over for now, go eat your lunch class." Ms. Bitters said spitefully.

(At the lunchroom)

Dib, Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Ally sat together eating lunch while talking about their mornings and today's lesson, while Ally on the other hand just complained about one thing as usual: Ms. Bitters.

"Just what is it with Ms. Bitters? She treats us like dirt!" Ally complained.

"She ALWAYS treats us like dirt! She's a spiteful old woman who hates children!" Dib said as he ate one of his tater tots.

"If she doesn't like us so much then why did she choose to be a teacher?" Gaz wondered as she played her Gameslave.

"Dunno, don't care." Tak said as drank her chocolate milk. "The only thing Im going to worry about is who Im going to take to the Halloween dance."

"Well everybody in school seems to have a date, except for us." Dib stated.

Ally just kept eating her food. "Well I know Im not going. I got to do my job after school or else I won't get paid!"

Zim, Tak, Dib, and even Gaz looked at her with suprise. "You got a job?"

"Y-Yeah, didnt I tell you?"

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "No you never tell us anything about your personal life."

Dib agreed with his sister with a nod. "Gaz is right! In fact you never take us to your house! Why is that?"

Ally shifted her eyes for a few seconds then smiled at her friends. "Oh well, my house is a very boring place. You wouldn't like it at all."

"Oh...."

(After school)

Zim and Dib already left the school walking home while arguing AGAIN as Ally, Tak, and Gaz were walking together for a while.

"Its still hard to believe that you have a job." Tak said lazily.

"Yeah well I wanted to make some money to get myself some tasty snacks and video games too." Ally smiled.

"Does your parents know that you got a job?" said Gaz

"Yeah."

"Where do you work anyway?" Tak asked.

Ally laughed. "Sorry but that will have to be kept a secret."

Gaz and Tak gave looks of disappointment. "Why?"

"Because if you know the answer it will really shock you!"

Ally checked her wristwatch and gasped. "Oh dear, I got to go! Bye girls! Oh and Gaz, I think you should go with Zim to the dance!"

"WHAT?" Gaz shouted with suprise.

"Uh huh! And Tak should go with Dib! Later!"

Tak didnt say or do anything.....she just stood there shocked.


	2. Music and Purple's Feelings

Here is chapter 2 ENJOY EARTHLINGS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The sun was setting in the city as Ally was running towards a nightclub while carrying a saxaphone case. A middle aged man was outside looking around as people were coming in. As soon as the man saw Ally, he smiled.

"Ally! Glad you made it!"

Ally stopped in front of the man and tries to catch her breath. "Hi...Mr. Wilkers. Sorry...if...I'm late..."

Mr. Wilkers laughed. "Ah its fine! I know that you have school and home to deal with!"

"Thanks sir!"

Mr. Wilkers opened the door. "Come on in kid! Your fans are waiting for you!"

Ally brightened and walked inside as more guests came and followed her inside. Ally passed table to table until she reached over to the stage where a young woman was sitting on the piano bench waiting for her.

"Hey shorty, where you been? Your a few minutes late and the guests are pretty restless!" The young woman smiled.

Ally fumed hilariously at the young woman and growled. "Shut up Chloe! You know pretty damn well that I have school to attend to!"

Chloe laughed. "Take it easy! I was just messing with you!"

"Could've fooled me..." Ally mumbled to herself as she sat on a stool while taking out her saxophone.

Chloe turned to face the piano keys. "Ready to play?"

"Yep."

The two began to play smooth jazz, the guests relaxed and were finally delighted to hear the beautiful music from the two talented girls. As Ally continued to play her saxophone, she could feel her stress and worry of getting to the nightclub on time melt away. She closed her eyes for only a second and lets sounds of Chloe's and her music take her away to a new world.

(On The Massive)

Purple was sitting on the couch sighing in depression. He doesn't know why he's feeling this way for he thought he put his aching feelings aside 2 years ago. Never in all his life as both an Irken being and a Tallest that he would actually felt such emotional pain, all because he lost the love of his life.

"Pur?" Red called as he sort of walked in the quiet relaxing room. "You in here?"

"Yeah...come on in..." Purple said sadly.

Red hovered over to the back of the couch and looked at Purple. "You're thinking about her again..."

"So what if I was thinking about her?" Purple said sourly.

"Ever since she disappeared 2 years ago, you have been miserable!"

Purple glared at Red. "Well how did you expect me to feel Red? I loved her and I still do! I know she never noticed my feelings and I know that it would lead a scandel, but I can't help it Red! I love her...I always will..."

Red looked at his friend with a soft glare but it softened up to a sad look. As much as he doesn't understand on why Purple would fall for a short invader. Sure she did look like the type of having a fun personality, but still...

Suddenly an irken soldier scurried over to the two Tallests and saluted to them. "My Tallests! We've dug up and found an Irken skeleton on the planet of Floren! We scanned the dna for analysis and it was identified as female!"

Purple's eyes widened as his squeedly spooch pounded with fear, could it be her? "What was the invader's name?" Purple asked with a nervous tone.

The irken soldier kept on saluting to his leaders. "Invader Isa sir!"

Purple sighed with relief, it wasnt her.

"How did she die?" Red questioned.

"It seems she died with a terrible illness sir."

Red crossed his arms. "Illness huh? So that means whoever was with Invader Isa was contaminated too. Plus whoever was with Invader Isa buried her after she died!"

"No duh, Sherlock!" Purple frowned. "How long was she dead?"

"About two years, sir."

Both Red and Purple looked suprised.

"Oh my Master Brain..." Red spoke. "Then that means..."

"_She's_ alive..." Purple finished then started brightning up.

Red looked at the soldier. "Do you know who buried her?"

"We're not sure yet, my Tallest but we found a faint trail, if you wish we can go to Floren and follow it." The irken soldier offered.

Red looked at Purple, he saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes, now knowing and accepting that the invader that he kept so close to his...sqeedly spooch is still alive. Purple quickly stood up.

"Yes! Take us to Floren! I want to follow the trail!"

Red sighed as the irken soldier looked at him. "Well? You heard him! Let's go!"

The irken soldier bowed and left his Tallests's prescense. This was going to be a bit of a long journey.

Will update soon.


	3. Ally's Secret Discovered

The next day at lunchtime Zim was getting his own lunch from the lunchlady while Dib was sitting and eating. Gaz and Tak arrived at the doorway to the cafeteria and saw the two boys from the huge crowd of kids.

"Ok...since all the other boys are taken, the only ones that are available are...Zim and Dib." Tak squirmed at the thought of being forced to go to the dance with Dib.

Gaz was still horrified at the thought of going to the dance with Zim, a being that she views as a loser even though he was an alien from outer space and the still mortal enemy of her brother yet a newly found friend. Suddenly she saw two girls walking up to where Dib and Zim are. As they started talking to them Gaz felt something clutching her chest and anger threatened to rise. What a strange feeling...what could it be? Tak looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" Tak asked.

Gaz pointed. "Look. Our last chance to go to the dance and already a couple of girls are asking the guys out."

Tak looked at the girls talking to Zim and Dib and already she was feeling angry. She stormed in with Gaz following her and glared at them.

"Like, can we help you?" The blonde girl asked in a peppy voice.

"Yeah you can..." Tak said angerily.

"Your not planning to take those two to the dance, are you?" Gaz asked dangerously.

The doe eyed girl with black hair spoke with hidden hate within her tone. "As a matter of fact..."

Dib and Zim sensing the building tension between the girls calmly stepped in.

"As a matter of fact yes." Dib said gently with a smile.

Gaz and Tak's eyes bursted wide open. "WHAT?"

Zim also spoke his part. "These human earth females had asked us to go to the Halloween dance and we accepted."

Tak and Gaz stood with their mouths hung open. "H-How can you even accept going with THEM?"

Zim and Dib started looking the other way innocently. "Well..."

"Well what?" Gaz shrieked.

"Well, we wanted to go to the dance with dates." Dib explained.

Zim filled out the rest. "And knowing that you two don't really have any interest on going to the dance, Beryl and Becky agreed to be our dates. We asked them yesterday, on our way home."

"Oh so you two think that we're not pretty enough to even go to the dance? Well fine!" Tak shouted. "We're going to the dance by ourselves!"

Tak turned away in a huff while Gaz just continued to glare at the two boys. "Losers!" Then she followed Tak.

Ally came to the cafteria and saw the angry girls, knowing how angry Tak and Gaz gets when something doesnt go their way, she backs off. She rushes to the boys as Becky and Beryl left.

"Uhhhhhh fellas? What just happened?" Ally asked.

Both Dib and Zim shrugged. "How the hell should we know?"

Ally said nothing, she only facepalmed.

(Meanwhile in outer space)

The Massive was stationed near the beautiful planet of Floren with the other invader ships as The Tallests waited for the reports of their invader soldiers. Red paced while Purple sat on the couch rapidly drinking soda and eating doughnuts nervously. A transmission appeared on the computer screen.

"My Tallests! There's an incoming transmission coming from the planet Floren!" The irken pilot announced.

"Patch it." Red ordered.

An invader appeared on the screen. "My Tallest. We have found the Invader's ship's trail! Its a little faint but we can still track it if you wish."

Red looked at Purple who gave him the sad puppy dog look. "All right...let it be so since Purple wants to go."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Purple cheered.

As soon as the transmission ended, Red softly glared at Purple.

"I still don't understand how you fell for such a tiny Invader."

Purple danced happily while he remained seated. "I don't know either but Im glad that I did! She was so cute when I first saw her!"

(Flashback)

_Red and Purple were chilling out in their den, having sodas and chips._

_"Man what a hard day of listening to the invaders's reports!" Red said as he shoved more chips in his mouth._

_"Yeah I agree, the only thing that feels weird though is that Zim hasn't called us lately...wonder what's up?" Purple wondered._

_"Who cares? As long as he's out of our antennaes, we'll be able to enjoy our jobs more."_

_Just then someone knocked on the door._

_"Who is it?" Red asked feeling annoyed._

_"I-It's Invader Ally sir! I have something that belongs to you." The visitor said nervously._

_"Oh really? Well come in and let's have it!"_

_The doors slowly opened and as the visitor walked in, Purple's lazy eyes widened with awe. The visitor was a female invader with cool gentle green eyes, a cute but calm face and wears a green uniform, and her antennaes are perfectly curled in a circle, just looking at her makes Purple feel like he's in heaven._

_The female invader walked towards the two leaders with a rolled up piece of paper and held it out to Red._

_"Here you are my Tallest. The messenger had so many to deliver that he asked me to give it to you."_

_Red took the message. "Alright, thanks Invader...uh..."_

_"Ally, sir. Ally." Ally smiled._

_When Purple saw the short Invader smile, he felt warm and fuzzy on the inside._

_"Well Ally, thanks for the message. You may go now." _

_Ally bowed then left the room._

_Purple glared at Red. "What was that for? She could've stayed longer!"_

_Red crossed his arms. "What? You mean you like her already? You don't even know her!"_

_"Well I would've if she stayed!" Purple said with a pout._

_(_End Flashback)

Red groaned with annoyance from the memory.

"I could've known her better if she stuck around in our den!" Purple said testingly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. But you still could've gone out with someone who isnt short like her!"

Purple yawned. "Boring!"

Red facepalmed himself. Purple was still determined to have this Invader for his girlfriend and future bride of the Irken Empire. Might as well just support him because he's his best friend.

(Back in the city)

Ally, Zim, and Dib were walking back home together from school, they waited for a few minutes for Tak and Gaz to arrive, but they didn't show up, so they decided to go on home without them.

"I still don't understand. Why are Gaz and Tak so mad?" Dib asked looking confused.

"Yeah and why wouldn't they talk to us? We haven't done anything to make them mad!" Zim stated.

Ally gave her friend a look. "Oh really now?"

Dib looked at Ally's expression. "Hey! Now you're mad too? I don't understand! Just what have we done to make you girls so upset?"

Zim nodded. "Once again I agree with Dib! Its not like you three wanted to go! Right?"

The three stopped as Ally turned around about to give them a full explanation until a grey dog appeared.

"Lou!" Ally shouted happily.

"Oh great...the filthy beast is here!" Zim shuddered in disgust.

Both Dib and Ally glared at him then continued to pet Lou. Zim stood in a huff then started to notice something about Lou. As the sun's rays shined down on Lou's grey fur, something shiny and metallic sparkled from his skin.

"Hm? What's up with your dog's skin?"

Ally saw the metallic shine and quickly covered it with her hand. "Nothing! It means nothing!"

Zim raised an eyebrow while Dib just looked at the two in confusion. "What's wrong with Lou's skin?"

"Nothing!" Ally said acting defensive.

"It was shiny."

Dib was really confused. "Isnt it supposed to be a good sign of good health for Lou?" 

"I meant metal shiny!"

"Ohhhhhhh..."

Lou growled at Zim as Ally tried to keep him away.

"So why is..."Lou's" skin so shiny? More importantly how come you haven't been inviting us to your house? Your hiding something Ally, I know it!"

Ally randomly pointed at Zim. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Then she ran while shouts back. "See you tomorrow!"

Zim glared hilariously at Ally's direction, Dib just simply looked at Zim.

"Wow...and here I thought that I was the extremely paranoid one of the bunch, what's eating you?"

"Im suprised that you don't find this suspicious, Dib beast. The mutt had metal underneath his skin!"

"So? Lou must had surgery and had to have a rod installed in his body!"

"Oh really? And how did your human doctors manage to get their hands on Irken metal?" Zim asked as he crossed his arms.

Dib blinked then facepalmed himself. "D'oh!"

"There's no doubt about it...Ally is Irken...we just need to catch her in the act of being in irken form! We need to discuss this with Tak and Gaz!"

"But they're mad at us! I bet they won't listen to us!"

"Not when we tell them about Ally!" Zim explained. "Let's go find them!"

The two guys ran off to Dib's house, hoping that Gaz and Tak would listen even if the topic of the conversation is Ally. And they hope they wouldn't end up getting punched in the face either.


	4. Found and Caught

Here is another chapter to Starcrossed Irken Blues!

Night arrived not too long after Ally ran from Dib and Zim. She quickly ran inside the house with Lou and took off his disguise to inspect it. Much to her suprise there was a sleek hole on the back.

"Lou? Why does this costume have a hole in it?" Ally asked her S.I.R. unit.

Lou shrugged. "I dunno...I don't know how it got like that."

"Well whatever it was that made this hole, I have to fix it because Zim is now suspicious of us!"

Ally went upstairs to go to the hall closet to get a needle and thread while Lou looked down in shame. "Sorry sir..."

"Its alright Lou. I'll think of a way to convince Zim that we're not from Irk. I just hope he didn't sent Gir after us!"

(Meanwhile outside of Ally's home base)

Gir was floating in the air watching through the walls of Ally's house with his x-ray vision. He watched Ally take off her human mask while going upstairs. He smiled as he saw Ally's true face as she went to the hall closet to get a needle and thread.

"PRETTY IRKEN LADY!"

He then turned his x-rayed gaze at Lou, who was already in the kitchen preparing a snack. Gir's mouth watered as he saw what kind of snack Lou was having.

"Tacooooosssss"

Yes, Tacos! Gir watched Lou cook the hamburgar bits in the frying pan and the cheese melt in the microwave. Sizzle. Melt. Sizzle. Melt. Gir couldn't take it anymore. He wanted tacos and he wanted them now, so Gir drifted down to the doorway and lets himself in.

(Meanwhile where Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Tak are at)

The four friends quickly dashed to the area where Gir was and looked at the house where they saw Gir walk in.

"Dammit Gir!" Zim cursed.

"Whats the big deal? If Ally's an irken, wouldn't she be happy to see you and Tak?" Gaz asked.

Tak shook her head. "Its not that simple...some irkens have turned their backs on the irken empire so that they can either follow their own dreams or to take the universe for him or herself. That would immediatly brand them as traitors."

"So Ally could be a traitorus irken?" Gaz asked.

"EXACTLY!" Zim shouted. "I knew that Ally was strange since the day we met her!"

"Just like I thought you were strange when I first met you?" Dib smirked as he crossed his arms.

Zim glared at Dib, then started tiptoeing towards the doorway to Ally's "house". Dib, Gaz, and Tak followed him, only that they reached to the window to peek through.

"Well?" Zim whispered. "What do you see?"

"Come see it for yourself doofus." Gaz snarled.

Zim growled but snuck over to them and looked through the window. They watched Gir walk to the couch and sit next to Lou who had the plate of tacos in his lap. Gir reached for a taco and started eating it.

The four were absolutely dumbfounded.

"I can't belive it... that S.I.R. unit didn't even scream out in alarm."

"I wonder if its broken like Gir?"

"Silence! Gir is not broken! He's just programmed to be stupid so that he can throw off my trail as an Irken!"

"Oh come on Zim, I still think that The Tallests wanted to get rid of you."

"You lie!"

"Will the both of you shut up? Let's just go inside!"

The four kids sneaked inside Ally's home and managed to get behind the couch without Lou knowing.

Zim starts trying to get Gir's attention. "Psssst Gir! Gir!"

But Gir didn't listen. Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Tak listened to the sounds of him chewing the taco.

"Om nom nom nom nom nom..."

Then they heard Ally's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Lou! Are the tacos done yet?"

In a panic, Zim and Dib quickly snatched Gir from the couch. Gir screamed a bit but Gaz quickly covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Ally asked.

Lou snapped out of his gaze from the t.v. "What was what sir?"

"There was a scream in here. Must've been the t.v..."

Ally's eyes rested on the plate and saw only one taco. "Wow Lou, you must've been hungry...sorry I took so long."

"I didn't eat any tacos sir."

Ally blinked. "Seriously?"

Lou nodded. Ally stood there confused until she started to have an idea on what's going on. She looked at the floor and noticed a few clumps of mud on the floor.

"Hmmmmm...I think I'll go and make myself a taco. You can have the other one Lou."

"Thank you madame!" Lou chirped happily and started eating the taco.

Ally went inside the kitchen, she stood beside the fridge in the darkness and starts to hear some familiar voices.

"See? I told you she was irken!"

"Glad to know that you're right and all but now she knows that we're here! We got to get out of here before she catches us!"

"I knew this was a dumb idea!"  
"You think that everything is dumb!"  
"Shut up Dib!"

Ally smirked a little then took out her laser gun, she slowly exits the kitchen and looks at Lou. "Lou, will you be so kind to remove yourself from the couch?"

Lou got up holding his dinner plate, knowing what his master was going to do, he moved out of the way.

Ally raised her foot and kicked the couch out of the way. "HANDS UP!" 

Zim, Dib, Tak, Gaz, and Gir raised their hands up in the air.

"I knew it..." Ally sighed with little frustration.

"We are so busted..." Tak squeaked.

This is all I got for now. Hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the delay.


End file.
